Otis (TV Series)
Otis was the ranch hand for Hershel Greene, Maggie Greene and Beth Greene who had worked on the farm ever since Hershel's wife passed away. Pre-apocalypse Otis was a volunteer Emergency Medical Technician who worked with the local fire department. He dated Patricia. Otis was resposible for shooting Carl in a hunting accident, although he claimed he never saw him until after he had shot. Season 2 Bloodletting Otis was in the woods hunting for a deer to feed his fellow survivors. He tracked a buck and shot it but the bullet passed through, and hit Carl as well. Otis took Rick, Carl, and Shane to Hershel's Farm where they discovered that Carl was critically injured and in dire need of a surgery that required supplies that Hershel did not have. Feeling immense guilt for shooting Carl, he took Shane to a nearby high school to scavenge for the supplies necessary to save Carl and as a way to make up for the accident that he caused. Upon reaching the high school, they discovered what they had dreaded most; that the school had been overrun with Walkers. Using road flares from a nearby police interceptor, they created a diversion to lure the Walkers away from a medical supply trailer. Inside the trailer they were able to find all of the supplies needed by Hershel, but when they exit, they discovered that the Walkers had lost interest in the flares and were once again swarming around the trailer. Otis and Shane made a run for safety, hoping to be able to make it around the Walkers back to their truck. But they were cut off, and forced to break in to the school, and shut the security gate behind them. Save The Last One The Walkers have broken through the flimsy security gate and pursue Otis and Shane through the hallways of the school. Otis and Shane ended up in the gymnasium and were able to take refuge on top of the bleachers and formulate a plan. Otis thinned out the group of Walkers, while Shane busted through and jumped out of a nearby window. Otis, who was too overweight to fit through the window, took advantage of the diversion that Shane made. And jumped down and made for the locker room where he was able to find a larger window to break out of. Otis and Shane eventually met up outside of the school, but between Otis' girth, the leg injury Shane sustained jumping from the window, and their dwindling supply of ammunition. Chased by the walkers, Shane plead Otis to go on without him, for with his leg injury he was just slowing them down. But Otis refused to leave him behind and they tried to outrun the walkers. As Otis could not bear to make the hard decision of whether or not to leave Shane behind and bring the supplies back to Carl alone, Shane was forced to do it himself. He apologized to Otis before using his last round to shoot him in the leg, stripped him of his revolver and backpack full of medical supplies, and leave him behind as a crippled diversion, allowing Shane to make it back to the farm to save Carl. Death Shane shot Otis in the leg and left him as bait while running away from the horde of zombies that had been chasing them from the high school near Hershel Greene's farm. Otis as left to be devoured by zombies while Shane made his escape. Trivia * Otis is the television counterpart of Otis. * Otis is played by Pruitt Taylor Vince. * Otis is called "That Idiot Who Shot My Son" By Lori Grimes * His counterpart is thinner than him, and has red hair instead of being bald. * In the comic, Otis continues to live until the prison story arc. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters